1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device, more particularly to an illumination lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional fluorescent lamp tubes (i.e. Hot Cathode Fluorescent Lamps), are classified into Type T5˜T12 in accordance with sizes and light capabilities. Normally, as compared to these lamp tubes among Type T5˜T12, Type T8 lamp tubes are larger in size (25.4 mm in diameter), higher in power consumption (about 15-32 Watts), lower in light capability, longer in average product life (about 7,500-20,000 hours) and cheaper. Type 5 lamp tubes are new in generation, more compact in size (16 mm in diameter), lower in power consumption (about 8-13 Watts), higher in light capability, shorter in average product life (about 5,000 hours) and more expensive.
Although these conventional fluorescent lamp tubes fail to get improved power consumption, light capability, average product life and price, and fail to provide functions for proportional lightness modulation, these conventional fluorescent lamp tubes are used. Thus, whenever these fluorescent lamp tubes become useless and need to be dumped due to becoming obsolete or malfunction, these obsolete or malfunctioning lamp tubes are sometimes discarded or broken. Throwing these tubes away wastes society resources in dealing with debris of these lamp tubes.
Thus, issues are raised up on how the described disadvantage in high power consumption, low capability, short average product life and high price be solved, and how the waste of resources can be minimized.